Tyrion Veltras
'''Tyrion Veltras '''is, like Magnolia, scion of one of the Five Families, making him one of the most powerful people in Izril. Appearance Tyrion is a very serious looking, tall, middle-aged man with black hair and cold, dark blue eyes. He has a trimmed goatee and clean-shaven upper lip.Chapter 5.32 G Personality Tyrion is said to have a strong sense of honor. Unlike Mangolia who often seems to do business with the Assassin Guild, his honor doesn't allow him to use any of the services provided by them.Chapter 2.41 He believes that it is not proper for a Lord to deal with underhanded murders and plots. If he were to kill someone, he would do it in the open. Background Due to one of the Reinharts' plots, Tyrion had to grow up without a father.Chapter 5.60 The Veltras' family lands cover a huge area on the westernmost part of Izril, between the Vail Forest and the 'Tail of Izril' Tyrion focuses on the war-related traits of his Lord class, not the ones that concern themselves with economy and governing. While he can deal with problems arising in these areas, he tackles them in a war-like manner, and doesn't like to do so. His wife, Lady Salva, who had been a good influence on his good governance, was assassinated four years prior to the current storyline.Chapter 6.45 E Magnolia Reinhardt, being accustomed to Assassins and likely accused by him, could find out for him that the Walled Cities paid for her death and had arranged it in Zeres.Chapter 5.60 Afterwards, the two nobles didn't meet each other again until a reception at the Estate of Melissar.Chapter 4.06 KM His wife left Veltras with two young sons, Hethon and Sammial, to whom he has grown distant due to his campaigns outside of his lands.S 02 - The Antinium Wars, Pt. 5Chapter 6.45 E Still, he cares deeply for his children who are among his foremost concerns, although he can't relate to them. Their education has been delegated to his Majordomo, Ullim, but Tyrion sometimes visits them and listens in to their bedtime stories. Chronology During the gathering of several of Izril's human nobles at the Melissars' estate, Magnolia Reinhart advised for them to aid the Drakes in their fight against the Goblin Lord. Instead of considering the danger the Goblin Lord poses, though, Tyrion only sees this as an opportunity to eliminate the Drakes. He is of the opinion that if they were to succeed in beating them in the Blood Fields, they would be able to conquer Liscor. Powers and Abilities He possesses enough strength to bent a metal cup with his hand. Classes/Levels: * Lord Lv. ? Skills: * Hooves * Point * Ride Trivia * He was Mentioned for the first time in S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.1). * According to Magnolia, Lord Tyrion’s army can smash two other armies with very few casualties. This is because his soldiers are splendidly well equipped and trained. They are peerless among the armies of the north. She says they are "A bright and shining jewel that needs only the correct setting to become perfection." * One of the members of the Gold-rank Adventurer Team Griffon Hunt, Typhenous, is an informant for him, as shown when he sent a Message for him about Erin and the possible presence of a Dragon (Teriarch) near Liscor, as well as the Antinium knowledge about it.Chapter 3.42 * Every few years Tyrion sends an army to wage war upon the Drakes, resulting in the deaths of thousands of soldiers. * His approximate age was revealed in one of his interior monologues in 5.37 G. * He is one of the top five most powerful Lords in Innworld, and is rumored to be the best Lord in personal combat.Chapter 6.68 Quotes * (To Magnolia) “You are as thorny as ever, Reinhart.” * (To Magnolia) “A Lord does not deal with underhanded murderers and plots. If I kill you, it will be out in the open.” * (To Laken) “Emperor Laken Godart? I believe we have yet to meet. I am Lord Tyrion Veltras. I have heard of you. I believe we could be of mutual benefit to each other.” * (To Laken) “The truth about Goblins, Emperor Laken Godart, is that they do not matter. Not Chieftains or Lords or Kings. Only one thing matters.” * (To Laken) “People. Humanity. Responsibility to one’s lands. Safeguarding the continent. Uniting against a common foe, be it monsters or any other threat. We are both men of duty. And I would have your help, Emperor Godart. I offer you my hand. Will you take it?” * (To Pellmia) “You are by all accounts a sporting man, Lord Pellmia. What would you say to a wager? If you can corner the Goblins in two hours? Say—a thousand gold coins and two head of prime cattle on it?” * (To Pellmia) “Do not concern yourself with this Emperor. I will deal with him before I leave; focus your attention on the Goblins. If any issue arises, do not hesitate to contact me. Our timing must be impeccable.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Lords Category:Five Families Category:Veltras Family Category:Izril